


Sleepover

by Aurorazilla



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, shitty attempt at a song fic, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorazilla/pseuds/Aurorazilla
Summary: Toni has feelings for Cheryl. It's complicated.(Or: My poor attempt at a song fic)





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious i never make these lol

_I don't wanna talk about it_  
I don't wanna think about it  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low

 

Toni swallows thickly as she knocks on the door. Cheryl opens it, smiles widely, and Toni feels her heart skip a beat (or several).

“TT!” Cheryl greets, pulling Toni into the giant mansion. “Thank you for coming! I mean, not that Nana isn’t good company, but she isn’t exactly all there.” Cheryl chuckles and Toni smiles in response.

Penelope had gone away for the weekend on business, and Cheryl hated to be alone in her house. Toni supposes it’s because of the loss of Jason, though she never presses. The loss is still fresh, and it still clearly hurts to talk about, so she keeps her questions to herself, and lets Cheryl tell her overtime.

They’ve been friends for a little while, now. Cheryl needed that. A friend. And, well, Toni needed one, too. At least - one that wasn’t so absorbed by the Gang. Cheryl is a breath of fresh air - in a lot of ways - and every time they’re together it feels like Toni is experiencing a new world.

The world seems brighter, and her chest feels lighter. It’s a strange sensation, but-

“C’mon, let’s go upstairs,” Cheryl’s hand is still in hers as they make their way up the grand staircase.

 

_Even when you're next to me_  
It's not the way I’m picturing  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low

 

So- okay, Toni knows she’s on the verge of ‘more-than-platonic’ feelings for Cheryl. She’s kind of known for a while. Since they first started being friendly together, actually. Because Cheryl is so pretty, and she has such beautiful, kind eyes and Toni wants to drown in them and never resurface.

“We should,” Cheryl shuts the door and faces Toni with that  _smile_ (oh, Toni’s heart melts), “find you something to wear.”

Toni quirks an eyebrow questioningly. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Cheryl smirks, “ _J’adore_  your…  _flannel-mesh_  aesthetic. But this is a sleepover. We should be matching.”

(Toni’s never had a sleepover like this before.)

(They’re usually just couch-surfing, trailer-to-trailer, or in a boy or girl’s bed for the night.)

(But, then again, everything is different with Cheryl.)

“Right,” Toni breathes, her eyes flickering down to Cheryl’s lips when a tongue darts between them.

 

_You wanna be friends forever?_  
I can think of something better  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low

 

But Cheryl, despite coming out to her, is clearly uninterested. It sucks, sure, but Toni isn’t a fresh bisexual baby right out the closet. She knows how this game goes, and while her body - and heart - are screaming at her to end this before she gets too caught up, well-

Well, then she looks at Cheryl, and how happy she is to have someone who cares, and… Toni can’t ever bring herself to hurt the redhead. Even if Toni gets hurt in the process, she’s just happy that Cheryl has someone there for her. Because, God, Cheryl needs this.

(And maybe Toni does, too.)

(Cheryl is so sweet, and so caring. She puts everything into what she loves and cares about, and Toni can’t believe people think she’s heartless.)

She searches her closet, and Toni hangs back, examining the room that’s much too big for a seventeen year old to have. She’s been in this room before, of course, but it never fails to leave her in awe. Cheryl lives like a damn princess. Toni has never had these luxuries. She’s never had the constant assurance of food, of water, of a warm bed, of  _shelter_.

It’s always so shocking, to Toni, how vastly different their upbringings are.

And yet, there’s still that underlying similarity. That loneliness. That aching desire to be wanted in return. It’s something they share, something they find solace in together. They could spend hours in silence, and Toni would feel more welcome, and more comfortable, in that silence than she has in her whole life.

(It really is a problem, those damned feelings.)

Cheryl lets out a triumphant “ha!” and turns around with a black night gown and a black silk robe that, honestly, is probably more than Toni’s entire outfit she’s currently wearing. She’s never worn silk before. She’d probably have laughed at someone in the face if they offered it to her, but- but this is  _Cheryl_ , and, well-

Toni’s starting to think she’ll do anything for Cheryl.

“Come on, chop chop,” Cheryl quips and Toni rolls her eyes with a grin.

 

_Sleeping here right next to me  
_ _But will you ever mess with me? No_

 

This isn’t their first sleepover. Cheryl has invited Toni over on multiple occasions, and Toni’s even had Cheryl over at her uncle’s when he lets her back into the trailer. It’s just on the worst nights - when Penelope is really getting to her, or she’s just feeling lonely - that she allows herself to indulge in Cheryl’s company beyond her welcome.

Of course, Toni’s mind wanders often, and it wanders far beyond the realm of platonic. She has moments -  _they_ have moments - where she swears she’s a breath away from pulling the redhead into a kiss.

God, she’d give anything to kiss her.

Not because Cheryl is beautiful - she is - but because Cheryl’s heart is so, so breathtakingly spectacular and Toni sometimes can’t believe that she’s real. She wants to pour her heart out, to drink the passion from red lips that look so, so kissable and-

And Toni shouldn’t think those things.

But, God, she starts thinking them, and she can’t stop.

 

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah_  
At least I got you in my head, in my head  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah

 

She thinks of touching her, of pulling Cheryl close until they can feel each other’s heartbeats. She thinks of pressing her lips to Cheryl’s neck, of hearing soft noises as her hands explore.

Oh, she’s sure Cheryl would make such sweet sounds.

Because Cheryl has such a hard exterior, but-

But there’s a tenderness, there. Passion. She loves too much, and it’s that, Toni thinks, that makes her beautiful and worthy of worship. Oh, she would worship her. Treat her like a damned temple - divine, holy - because Cheryl Blossom deserves the fucking world.

 

_At least I got you in my head, in my head_  
In my head  
In my head

 

Soft skin beneath her fingertips. She imagines it so vividly now.

Lips on hers, plump and slow. Breathless. Little gasps, small twitches. She’d play Cheryl like an instrument. Pull every damn sound she could from her.

(She wants to worship her.)

 

_Always there to brush your hair_  
_Help you pick out what to wear  
_ _I just feel alone, feel alone_

 

And it’s such a cliché. The bisexual idiot falling for her best friend. It’s dumb, and it’s overdone, but, God, Toni’s certain she’s fallen hard for the redhead. Given, Cheryl admitted she liked girls, but still. Toni has no chances, for many reasons.

(That doesn’t mean she doesn’t still want it.)

It’s a constant craving, lingering at the back of her tongue when she and Cheryl stay later than the others after cheer practice. When Cheryl asks her to brush her hair, and relaxes into Toni’s fingertips threading through long, red locks. When Cheryl invites her over because she’s scared and only Toni makes her feel safe. When Cheryl holds her hand, tells her that she wishes they could be friends forever but Toni doesn’t just want  _that_. She wants  _Cheryl_. All of her.

She wants the messy bun, the sweatpants, the killer dress, the ice queen, the soft touches, the gentle smiles-

She wants ALL of it.

 

_Even when you hold my hand_  
_I just feel alone, feel alone_  
_I don't wanna talk about it  
_ _I don't wanna think about it_

 

“Hey,” Cheryl’s voice is soft, cutting through their comfortable silence. Toni hums, eyes still glued to Cheryl’s laptop screen where some teen drama is playing. Honestly, she wasn’t really paying attention, but Cheryl insisted upon watching it. “Thank you, for everything. I really needed this. A friend.  _You._ ”

Toni turns to look at the redhead with a smile. “Of course, Cheryl. I’m glad to be here for you.”

“I’m just-  _so_ used to people being around me for their own benefit, so just… knowing that you’re here because you  _want_ to be is so…  _nice_. Relieving. I don’t know. Sorry, I sound nuts, don’t I?”

Toni slides her hand over Cheryl’s, something that never fails to bring comfort to the Blossom. The girl is so touch-starved that it makes Toni’s chest ache. “I like you, Cheryl. You aren’t a monster, you know. It’s okay to feel things.”

Cheryl blushes, looking down at their hands, and doesn’t speak again.

Toni tries not to focus on how heavy the silence is starting to feel.

 

_I just feel alone, feel alone_  
_Even when you're next to me  
_ _It's not the way I'm picturing, no_

 

She wants to say something.  _She just isn’t sure what. I’m here because you’re starting to mean the world to me. I want to stay because you’re worth staying for. I want to wrap you up in my arms and kiss you breathless._

She wants, and she wants, and she wants.

Cheryl leans over to rest her head on Toni’s shoulder, their fingers entwining on the bedspread. Toni’s body fills with warmth, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She hopes Cheryl can’t hear how hard her heart is pounding in her chest. _I want you._

 

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah_  
_At least I got you in my head, in my head_  
_Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah_  
_At least I got you in my head, in my head_  
_In my head  
_ _In my head_

 

It’s okay. Toni knows Cheryl will never want the things that she wants. She knows that this is just friendship to Cheryl, and that’s okay. Because Toni wants to give Cheryl the world. Because Cheryl needs this. She doesn’t need a relationship. She doesn’t need someone else wanting something she’s not ready give.

But Toni can imagine.

She can imagine Cheryl pressing a kiss to her cheek, to her lips. She can imagine Cheryl’s arms pulling her closer, her eyes glowing with the same warmth that thrums through Toni’s veins. She can imagine warm Summers, wrapped in each other’s embrace. She can imagine chilly Autumns, drinking hot cocoa with Cheryl and talking about forever. She can imagine, and she can crave.

There’s no harm in wanting.

Cheryl’s thumb strokes over her hand lazily, in no particular pattern. Toni’s certain she’s never felt so strongly for someone before.

 

_Come on, let's sleep in my bed_  
_Can I just be in my head with you?_  
_Come on, let's sleep in my bed  
_ _Can I just be in my head with you?_

 

She wants to kiss her. She wants to pull Cheryl to her lips, taste the sweetness of her lipstick. God, Toni wants it.

“Hey, Toni?” Cheryl sounds hesitant, and Toni waits for her to continue. Cheryl reaches for the laptop, presses pause, and sets the object aside, sitting up and facing Toni. Toni mirrors her, their knees brushing.

“What’s the matter?” Toni asks softly when Cheryl looks down at her lap, her hand slipping from Toni’s to toy with her other one.

_And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart  
_ _I do this every single time, every time_

She waits, and waits, and waits. Finally, Cheryl sighs.

“I didn’t just… invite you because I was scared and lonely.” She bites her lip, and Toni’s eyes are immediately glued to the action. “You just- this means a lot to me. You know that, right?”

Toni nods, smiling despite the slight sting in her chest.

 

_But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah  
_ _At least I got you in my head, in my head_

 

“And I… our friendship, I would never, ever want to ruin it. Because I trust you. You’re the first person to ever really, really try to know me, and that’s- it’s-” Cheryl still doesn’t look up at her. “It’s so, so relieving to know that someone cares about me.”

 

_Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
_ _At least I got you in my head, in my head_

 

“But I can’t help these… feelings.” Cheryl’s voice falters. “Feelings for  _you_. Every time we’re together, I can’t help but think of what I’d rather be doing.”

Toni’s heart is hammering away at her ribcage. “W-what  _would_ you rather be doing?”

Cheryl’s cheeks turn red, her eyes finally flickering up to meet Toni’s. They’re dark, swirling with an emotion that Toni can’t quite place. “You.” It comes out whispered, and, well-

Well, Toni kind of loses it.

She surges forward, her lips finding Cheryl’s, and the relieved sigh that slips from the taller girl makes Toni want to cry. Cheryl wants her, too. This isn’t one-sided. She  _wants_ Toni.

Cheryl’s tongue runs along Toni’s bottom lip, and Toni groans softly, moving so that she’s in Cheryl’s lap. Cheryl’s hands find her waist, pulling her closer when her tongue slips into the Serpent’s mouth.

God, Toni could fucking kiss her all day.

But she has other things in mind, because Cheryl is finally underneath her and Toni wants to show her how much this means to her, too.

She gently pushes Cheryl back to the pillows, fingers running through long, red hair. Cheryl sighs at the feeling, and Toni has to pull back to breathe.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Toni murmurs, looking down at Cheryl with a fond smile. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

Cheryl laughs breathily. “Me, too,” she admits and Toni can’t help but lean down and kiss her lips again. Cheryl tastes like maple-sweet, with a little something more, and Toni is already addicted.

She lets her hands move down from Cheryl’s hair, over her shoulders, down her sides. God, she’s beautiful. Toni wants to make her mark all over porcelain skin.

Toni’s mouth moves to Cheryl’s jaw, then lowers to her neck when Cheryl makes a quiet noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Cheryl’s hands squeeze Toni’s waist, her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths.

“Is this okay?” Toni asks, her own hands moving to Cheryl’s stomach, feeling the taut muscles twitch under her touch.

Cheryl nods. “Can you take it off?”

Toni’s mouth dries and she doesn’t hesitate to pull the slip off of Cheryl’s body, looking down at her with wide eyes. “Goddamn. You’re so gorgeous, holy shit.”

Cheryl pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes flickering down to Toni’s chest when her hands move lower to grab the end of Toni’s nightgown. Toni lets her pull it off, tossing it aside carelessly.

“Can I?” Cheryl’s hands linger to the side of Toni’s breasts, and Toni nods eagerly, leaning back down to press a kiss to Cheryl’s lips when the redhead’s palms cup her sensitive skin.

Cheryl smooths her fingers over Toni’s heated skin exploratively, like she’s searching for any positive reaction. Toni shivers when Cheryl’s thumbs brush over her nipples, and Cheryl smirks against her lips, repeating the action.

Toni pulls back to let out a sigh, her hips rolling into Cheryl’s. She moves her own hands to cover Cheryl’s, and the girl’s eyes flutter shut with a gasp.

“Sorry- do you want me to-?” Toni breathes and Cheryl shakes her head.

“No, please, keep-” she pants, head tipping back.

Toni pinches taut nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she presses hot kisses to Cheryl’s neck. The redhead moans softly, cheeks filling with color. Toni has never seen - or heard - anything so goddamn beautiful. Holy shit.

She slips her thigh between Cheryl’s, pressing into her, and Cheryl’s hips twitch.

“Shit,” she gasps.

Toni grins, biting gently at Cheryl’s skin. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Cheryl whispers. “Keep going, please.”

Toni worries Cheryl’s skin between her teeth, sucking lightly as she moves her thigh against Cheryl’s core. The redhead makes soft quiet little noises that are honestly so goddamn fucking amazing to hear and Toni can’t wait to hear more. She wants to hear them all. Wants Cheryl to make as much damn noise as possible.

“I-I’ve never… with- with a girl, so I’m-” Cheryl rambles, her voice higher pitched than normal, and Toni moves up to kiss her softly, pouring every ounce of passion she holds for the redhead into the action.

“I’ll take it slow, okay?” Toni says when she pulls away from the kiss. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, and I’ll stop.”

Cheryl nods wordlessly, and Toni returns to kissing Cheryl’s neck. Each kiss, she lowers just a bit further until she’s at Cheryl’s chest. She wraps her lips around Cheryl’s nipple and slides her tongue along the bud, earning a pleasured whimper from the taller girl.

Fingers tangle in her hair, holding her closer to Cheryl’s chest. She hums at the sensation, making Cheryl’s hips buck against her thigh from the vibration. Toni can feel the dampness that’s starting to stain Cheryl’s red panties, and it makes her mouth water.

She switches to Cheryl’s other breast, her hand lightly scraping over Cheryl’s stomach as it lowers, stopping just under her naval.

Cheryl’s breathing is audible, rapid, and Toni can feel her heart thudding against her chest.

Toni releases Cheryl’s nipple with a pop, kissing between her breasts and further down until she’s at Cheryl’s stomach. She presses an appreciative kiss to Cheryl’s abs, silently thanking every fucking God she knows the name of for this absolute gift of a human.

“Still okay?” She asks when she’s just above Cheryl’s waistband.

“Extremely.” Cheryl confirms breathily.

Toni smirks when Cheryl looks down at her, eyes dark and hooded and GOD she’s so fucking sexy.

“Can I take these off?” Toni asks, toying with Cheryl’s panties.

“I’d like them to not be ruined, yes,” Cheryl huffs and Toni laughs softly, sliding the clothing off of long legs and tossing it aside.

She kisses the soft skin of Cheryl’s inner thighs, sucking dark bruises into them before doing the same to her hipbones. Cheryl lets out an impatient whine, and Toni chuckles.

“Patience, pretty girl, I’m getting there,” she teases, pressing another kiss to Cheryl’s thigh.

“Toni, I need…” Cheryl trails off, her cheeks flushed red.

“What do you need, babygirl?” Toni purrs and Cheryl groans.

“I need  _you_ ,” she answers and Toni’s heart soars.

She licks a slow stripe over Cheryl’s entrance, spreading her lips and tasting her sweet desire. Fuck, she could do this all fucking day. Cheryl gasps sharply, hands tightening in Toni’s hair.

Toni circles Cheryl’s clit, sucking softly and earning a shuddering moan. She dips her tongue inside of Cheryl’s slick walls before flicking back up to her clit, repeating the actions as Cheryl squirms beneath her.

One of Toni’s hands moves to grab Cheryl’s ass, the other tracing patterns over Cheryl’s thigh. The redhead arches her back, moans spilling from her lips as she bucks into Toni’s mouth. Toni pulls Cheryl’s clit into her mouth again, flicking her tongue over it until Cheryl’s moans increase in pitch and volume.

Slowly, Toni brings her hand beneath her chin.

“Can I?” She asks, pulling away from Cheryl.

Cheryl looks down at her, hips keening at the loss of contact. She moans at the wetness coating the pink-haired girl’s lips, and nods. “Please. Please keep- just- please, Toni.”

Toni smirks, lowering back to Cheryl’s clit and humming against it as she slides her fingers through Cheryl’s wet folds. She slips one finger inside, and adds another slowly to let Cheryl adjust to the feeling.

Cheryl’s response is immediate, a loud “oh  _fuck_ ” slipping from her mouth.

Toni sucks at Cheryl’s clit, her fingers thrusting in and out of the redhead at a rapid pace until Cheryl is twitching helplessly against her. She’s loud.  _Real_ loud. God, Toni could get used to these sounds.

“Faster-” Cheryl whimpers and Toni complies immediately.

She finds a spot that makes Cheryl’s voice go up several octaves, and soon enough the Vixen is a sputtering mess under her touch. She’s stammering incoherent pleas and swears, her nails digging sharply into Toni’s scalp and her leg wrapping around Toni’s shoulder to give her more access to her pulsing cunt.

“Fuck-  _oh_ fuck, Toni-” Cheryl chants, her walls clenching around Toni’s fingers. “I’m so- oh-  _oh_ \- I’m so close-”

Toni thrusts harder, tongue flattening against Cheryl’s clit and the redhead goes silent for a moment before her orgasm tears through her. She damn near screams Toni’s name, her hips bucking uncontrollably against Toni’s movements.

Toni slows down, letting the redhead ride out her orgasm until she slumps against the mattress.

Toni pulls back up, sucking her fingers clean before kissing the tip of Cheryl’s nose. Cheryl is still breathing heavily, eyes closed.

“You okay?” Toni asks, smirking at the lack of response from the taller girl.

Cheryl’s eyes flutter open, and she smiles. “More than okay.” She somehow flips Toni onto her back, straddling the Serpent’s waist and moving down to kiss Toni’s neck, biting and sucking at Toni’s skin.

Toni’s certain she’s going to be all marked up tomorrow, but, fuck, she doesn’t give a damn. Cheryl grinds down into Toni, earning a guttural moan. Toni’s already fucking soaked. She can feel her panties sticking to her.

Cheryl’s hand moves down, tugging at Toni’s panties, and Toni helps her pull them off and toss them to the floor. She pauses, her hand hoving over Toni’s clit, and she feels Cheryl exhale shakily against her neck.

“You don’t have to, if you aren’t ready,” Toni murmurs.

“I don’t know what to do.” Cheryl mutters, embarrassed. “I mean- I  _want_ to, but-”

“It’s like touching yourself, just… on another person.” Toni’s one hand rests on the small of Cheryl’s back, her other moving down to cover Cheryl’s. She urges the redhead’s fingers down to her clit, and whimpers softly when Cheryl starts making small circles into her bundle of nerves.

Cheryl leans up, looking down at Toni as the pink-haired girl shows her what to do. Her eyes flicker over Toni’s face as she increases the pressure she’s putting on her sensitive clit. Toni moans, eyes fluttering shut.

“Like that,” Toni sighs. “Just like that, baby…” Her hand goes slack over Cheryl’s before moving to the redhead’s back, blunt nails scraping into soft skin.

Cheryl moves her fingers down slowly, feeling the slickness coating them with a quiet noise in the back of her throat.

“Is this okay?” She asks, voice rough, and - holy fuck, Toni loses her ability to think coherently.

“Yes- fuck, yes it’s - fuck.” She sputters and Cheryl smirks before pushing two fingers inside of Toni.

Toni lets out a groan, back arching slightly and hips twitching.

Cheryl’s pace starts clumsily before she adjusts her position over Toni. She uses her hips to press further into velvety walls, and Toni’s responding noise is loud and desperate. Fuck. Cheryl’s fingers are way longer than Toni had realized, hitting a spot deep inside her that makes her toes curl.

“Oh  _shit_ ,” Toni rasps, eyes fluttering closed when Cheryl’s palm finds her clit. “Fucking-  _fuck_ -”

“Open your eyes,” Cheryl purrs and Toni’s eyes snap open to meet Cheryl’s heated gaze immediately, a needy whine slipping from her lips.

“Jesus  _Christ_ ,” Toni hisses, hips bucking into Cheryl’s thrusts.

Cheryl chuckles. “Didn’t think you were religious.”

“I’m-  _fuck_ \- fucking not, but cl-clearly you’re a sapphic goddess.”

Cheryl hums, sucking a dark hickey onto Toni’s neck. Toni lets out a quiet mewl that turns into a low groan when Cheryl bites down hard. She repeats the action, thrusting a bit faster into Toni’s throbbing cunt.

“Oh- oh fuck- Cheryl-” Toni’s hips buck once, twice, and then Toni’s nails rake down Cheryl’s back.

Cheryl leans up with a hiss, looking down at the pink-haired girl as she cums hard. She feels Toni’s walls pulsate around her fingers, and presses deep inside of her, stilling her palm over Toni’s clit as the Serpent’s hips twitch.

When Toni comes down, Cheryl pulls out and pauses, not quite sure what to do with the wetness that’s coating her fingers.

Toni meets her gaze, eyes glassy and dark, and grabs Cheryl’s hand. A quiet whimper pulls from Cheryl’s throat when Toni wraps her lips around the redhead’s fingers, her tongue hot and wet as she cleans her own juices off of them.

She releases Cheryl’s fingers with a pop, leaning up to kiss Cheryl. Her tongue slips into the redhead’s mouth, and-

_Oh_.

Cheryl can taste-

She hums into Toni’s mouth, pulling back to look down at her with a soft smile.

“I’m kind of sure that I love you, you know.” She admits quietly, and Toni grins.

“Is it for my pussy-eating skills?”

Cheryl snorts, rolling over onto her side and curling into the shorter girl. “It’s for a lot of things. Your smile, your laugh, your genuinity, your-”

“I love you, too,” Toni presses a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead.

Her heart feels lighter. Like she’s finally, finally able to breathe.

Cheryl loves her.

(She loves Cheryl.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @Choni_Jesus  
> im trash  
> xoxo


End file.
